Sampling hydrocarbon fluids from subterranean formations involves positioning a downhole tool in a borehole adjacent a formation, sealing an interval of the borehole along the tool and adjacent the formation and extracting sample fluid from the formation. The sample fluid may then be evaluated (e.g., downhole and/or at the surface of the Earth) to facilitate drilling and/or hydrocarbon production operations.